WO 00/25730 and WO 00/25731 are aimed at the stabilization of body care and household products.
U.S. Pat. app. No. 60/377,381, filed May 2, 2002, discloses the use of selected hindered nitroxyl, hydroxylamine and hydroxylamine salt compounds in formulations of body care products, household products, textiles and fabrics, and is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,686 discloses cosmetic makeup compositions containing pigments salified with amine functions, and is incorporated herein by reference.
It is now found that certain dye-polymer complexes provide outstanding stable coloration of personal care compositions and products.